Married? Who's getting married?
by QTgal0309
Summary: A late night call leads Stephanie in an interesting direction. Where will it take her, and who the heck is getting married!
1. Chapter 1

_Not mine, just having fun (: _

_I did this story as a challenge for another group sometime back. Just thought it'd be fun to post!_

* * *

**Married? _Who's Getting Married?_**

I was just getting to the good part of my dream when my cell went off.

I opened my eyes to find it was still pitch black out, no sun penetrating the room. It was just past 3:00 am. Question was, who the hell would be calling me this early in the morning! Anyone who knows me understands not to call me before 10 am (unless of course there was a dire emergency).

After having thought that, I snatched my phone off the night stand and answered swiftly.

"Hello!"

"Mornin' there white girl…I didn't wake ya did I?" I heard Lula's voice yell over the phone.

I had to check the clock to make sure it really was this early in the morning.

It was, and I figured something must be up for Lula to be…well, alive at this hour.

"Lula? What the hell is going on? Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Well see here, I find that just rude! I don't care what time of the day it is, or what is going on, even if it is something as important as me getting married, it's just not the polite way of answerin' the phone! What if this was actually your mother calling! Do you speak to her with that mouth! Well I would hope not, she gave life to you…"

"LULA!" I interrupted her, mid-rant. She abruptly stopped and I continued. "Look it's barley four-o'clock in the morning I think you could have…" and then it hit me. "Wait, did you say…"I paused trying to put my thoughts together. It's hard thinking this early in the morning. **"Married? Who's getting married?"** I asked feeling really confused. I mean this was Lula were talking here. Lula, the ex-prostitute…marriage isn't something I expected to be in her cards.

"Me, I'm getting married! Who woulda thought? I mean not that it couldn't happen; I just thought I'd have to be black-mailed into it first. That's the reason I'm callin ya, I need a tinny tiny favor." Lula said.

_Oh boy_

"Let's here it" I said in a tedious voice.

"Well Tank here and I are eloping and we both need witnesses and I chose you as mine and Tank wants Ranger as his. So I was sorta wondering if you could convince batman to come down to the chapel with you. And I promise it's really Tank and me who's getting married, were not tryin to fix you guys up…it is kinda ironic though, ain't it?" Lula finished. I stared into the phone in disbelief before I put my ear back to the speaker.

**"You want me to what?!"** I asked panicked. This was so unreal.

"I want you to be my bridesmaid! Oh, and you need to bring Ranger so he can be the best man to Tank. Tanks' to withdrawn to call Ranger himself, and Ranger might not even come. But with you, we're hoping you could get the man to come…seeing how he never says no to you"

I reluctantly agreed and hung up with Lula.

I had 30 minuets to dress, shower, and shave. Lula told me what dress she wanted me to wear and as I pulled it out of my closet to put on, I felt an eye twitch start to develop.

The dress barley covered my ass and I bought it for the purpose of using it as bait for a distraction job. (Or for the evenings I wanted to get laid). I heaved a heavy sigh and slipped it on anyway. This was Lula's wedding, and who was I to let her down.

Next on my list was to convince Ranger.

I figured I better do it over the phone, seeing how one look at me in this dress would create all sorts of problems and we never would make it to the chapel.

So I took a deep breathe and dialed him up. After three rings he picked up.

"Please tell me you're cuffed to your shower rod and you need my assistance" Ranger answered. I wasn't sure if I was shocked over what he said or over the fact that's the most I've ever heard him say at once over the phone.

I wiped the drool off my chin and responded to him.

"Yeah yeah, joke it up. But actually I'm calling for a different kind late night favor."

"Oh really?" he replied curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's not nearly as exciting as your hoping. But it does involve me in a very short dress" I said, hoping that would convince him enough.

"Name it, I'll be there" he answered.

_Well here goes nothing!_

"Well-Lula-and-Tank-are-getting-married-and-they-need-witnesses-and-they-choose-us." I said as quickly as I could.

I let out the breath of air I was holding and waited for his response. After a few moments of hearing nothing I assumed he either hung up or was trying to process what I just said.

"Uh, Ranger? You there?" I asked.

Still nothing.

"He-lloooo" I called into the phone.

"Babe…have you been drinking?" Ranger finally said.

"You're such an ass Ranger! Why would I make something like that up?"

"I was hoping you had a few too many glasses of wine and were calling me up for a sleepover" he replied, his voice thick with desire Shivers of lustful need traveled up my spine as I sucked in an inhale of breath. Ranger gave a teasing chuckle over the phone "Perhaps a raincheck?"

Feeling the yearning heat head south, I had to keep myself from panting in hysterias over the phone. I quickly changed the topic back to the wedding and explained where he needed to be and told him when to be there.

"So you'll go right?" I asked.

"Babe" was all he said and hung up.

I took that as a yes…

* * *

_Not sure if I'm going to continue this one, I think it's just a one shot, but let me know what you think anyway!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I wasn't sure if I was going to add more but decided I could end it better so… here you are!_

* * *

When I arrived at the chapel the street was vacant. No cars, no bustling about, no people, side vendors, prostitutes…nothing. Just the flicker of the street lights that created an illuminating glow, leaving the streets in an orangey tinge. The chapel was a small building overlooking a quaint cemetery. Not the greatest view (and kinda gave you the wrong impression if you were getting married) but nevertheless, the area was in good, neat condition.

It was a crisp October night, the leaves scattering across the street as I made my way to the steeps of the chapel. The air had a light breeze to it, causing my dress to fly up at unexpected moments (good thing there was no one to witness it). Carefully climbing the steeps in my four-inch heels, I wobbled to the door. I struggled to pull the latch on the heavy door, and after several attempts it flung open. This sudden force knocked me on my butt, causing drastic attention my way.

"I'm here!" I called from the ground.

Tank and Lula stood at the podium with the preacher, all turning simultaneously to face me. I waved from the ground. Lula huffed and placed her hands on her round hips.

"Hey now! What do you think your doin tryin' to steal my spot-light" Lula called from her standing point, "this is my day!"

I rolled my eyes and plopped my head back down.

_This is going to be a looong ceremony._

Tank ran over to me as I began to pull myself up; coming to rest on my elbows. I lifted a hand in a stopping motion to Tank and he halted in place.

"First off," I began, snapping my head to Lula, "it is not day time—_in case you haven't noticed!_ So technically, it's not _your day,_ but rather your _morning_".

I began to push myself up, Tank grabbing my elbow as he guided me to my feet. "And secondly, I think I deserve a little more credit from you. I woke up from a dead sleep and rushed all the way over from the other side of town to watch you get married. Oh! And, I had to do all of this" waving my arms for emphasis, "wearing this scrap of clothing you call a dress!"

By now I was huffing and puffing, anger just simmering out of me. Lula looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Your right, you do deserve more credit…"

"Thank you" I said.

"Yeah, yeah….so uh, where's batman?" she asked, turning the conversation around. Smart girl.

I looked around expecting him to pop out any moment. I felt bad that he had not shown up—Lula expected me to bring him with me, and I let her down. Lula had come to stand next to Tank, while I stood there like an idiot. "I don't know…I called him and told him to be here" I explained. "I even described the dress I was wearing"

Tank and Lula eyed me, Lula bobbing her head in acceptance and Tank hiding in a smirk.

"What's so funny there Tank?" I asked him. He gave a full fledged smile.

"He probably had to take a cold shower after you told him about that dress" Tank replied, motioning to my get-up. I looked down at the piece of scrap covering me (or rather not cover me) and felt the heat burn at my cheeks as I imagined the state I had put Ranger in.

Suddenly, Lula was in Tank's face yelling and waving her arms in pandemonium. "Oh great, so this is your fault!" she said, smacking Tank in the chest. "Your best man couldn't come because he was too distracted!"

"How is that my fault?" Tank fussed.

"You knew Stephanie would divulge in describing her dress to him! You did this on purpose so we wouldn't have a best man—cause he'd be to busy swooning over a Stephanie wet dream!"

"Hey now!" I yelled.

"You stay out of this" she ordered, pointing a finger at me before turning back to Tank.

"You were hoping I'd delay the wedding then wind up cancelin' it!"

"Nuh-uh, I swear I had no clue this would happen" Tank pleaded.

"Then why wouldn't you pick someone more reliable for your best man!"

"Uh, folks? Howa 'bout we get on with the nuptials?" The priest suggested. Lula eyed him skeptically.

"What's it to you eh?" Lula said. "This is my wedding were talkin' here, it's not like…"

"Lula, really just listen…"

"Don't interrupt me white girl!"

"Perhaps we could just _call _the man in question—the best man if you will," the preacher offered. We all stared blankly at him. It made perfect sense—why didn't we just call him?

"Well hell, someone call him already" Lula demanded.

I looked down my body realizing I couldn't possible have fit my phone in this tight-fitting dress, so I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't carry mine with me," I replied. Lula looked down at her cleavage.

"I don't think I can pull my phone out without busting through this top," Lula explained.

We then turned to Tank. Tank looked at us as if he weren't expecting us to acknowledge him.

"Tank?" I called to him.

He widens his eyes as if surprised. "Me? I'm not calling him," he replied, lifting his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Oh and why not?" I asked.

"Cuz, he's…"

"Right behind you" a deep voice from behind interrupted. We all jumped in surprise, turning to face Ranger who stood behind us with an inquiring raised eyebrow. "Do continue on Tank," Ranger motioned to Tank with a flick of his wrist. I looked back to Tank who swallowed heavily.

"Uh…nothing, it's just that you're never late without a good reason, so I figured why bother calling you" Tank answered smoothly.

Ranger gave Tank a speculative look then nodded his head in agreement. "Very well then".

The room seemed to exhale in relief and Tank eased the tension in his back.

"Well then, shall we continue with the ceremony?" the priest asked.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Lula exclaimed, clasping her hands once then rubbing them together. "The sooner we finish this, the closer we are to the honeymoon!"

I felt my face cringe at the mere thought of the pending honeymoon. I heard a muffled chuckle beside me and turned to face the source of the chuckle; Ranger.

He was sporting a solid black _Armani_ tux that fitted his form like a glove—leaving me to drool in its appeal. I forced my jaw to close and checked for drool. Ranger shook his head with amusement.

They all began to fall in step toward the podium. Ranger waited back with me eyeing me lustfully. I looked down at myself and winced.

"Babe" he groaned as if in dire need. He offered me an arm and I leaned into him as I took it.

"Mmmm, you smell good" I mumbled against his broad bicep. I felt him lean down and lay a gentle kiss on the top of my curls.

"You as well, _amante_," he whispered above me. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved when he whispered in his native tongue to me. It left me feeling warm in all the right places.

We had reached the end of the platform and parted ways—I sided next to Lula, with Ranger beside Tank. The ceremony had begun and the two love birds only had eyes for each other. Lula successfully only had one outburst when the priest had made the mistake by calling her by her full name, Tallulah. I then naturally let out a snicker and had the bouquet smacked at me—whacking me square in the face. When the ceremony finally ended, Lula and Tank were declared husband and wife as they sealed it with a sloppily kiss.

I could feel Ranger's gaze continue to linger on me as I looked up at the newly wed couple. I felt a slight pinch of jealousy and resented the fact that I felt that way. I truly was happy for newly weds, and I figured it was all the mushy love that was getting to me.

Looking at the preacher just then, I noticed him looking from Ranger then to me, and then back to Ranger. The preacher made eye contact then with Ranger and smirked.

"Will that be all tonight?" The preacher announced out loud. I looked around. Someone else was getting married? I turned around the see if anyone else was in waiting. I looked back at the preacher with a confused look. He shrugged his shoulders. I turned my head to Ranger whose attention was fixated on the priest.

"How about it Father, can you squeeze us in?" Ranger asked.

What? I found myself looking around again—and once again found no one else present in the room other then us in the front. I turned my confused look at Ranger. He had a smug smirk on his face and I felt my lips peel from my teeth in an attempt to return a smile.

"Aren't you a funny one," I said to him, trying to keep my panic at bay. He was teasing me—dangling the idea of marriage in front of my face. He knew what I thought of marriage—I practically hyperventilated on the spot at just the thought.

After I had broken up with Joe for the final time (for real this time), I thought for sure my shot at marriage was thrown out the window. Not that I cared much anyhow, I just wasn't at that level of commitment with Joe. I wasn't ready for that white picket fence and 2.5 kids deal.

Since then I've allowed Ranger in my bed for a few freebies—both of us not sure where to take the next step in our relationship. He has opened up a lot to me, shared more about his life and past. But as I looked into the eyes of my lover, I realized he was more then just casually involved. He wanted all of me—and I wasn't sure if I could give him that. He's never been so bluntly and stated he wanted something he has never had with me before—a full committed relationship.

I was so enthralled with me inner musings, that when I came around again Ranger had both my hands in his grasp, looking intently down at me.

"Babe," he whispered.

Ohmygod, he _is_ serious.

I began to blink rapidly and took deep slow breaths.

"I think I need to sit down," I mumbled.

Ranger's grip slid up to my forearms and held me in a firm yet gentle hold.

"Babe, don't think about it—just do. Do what feels right in here," he said, drumming his fingers where my heart was. My eyes followed his finger, and I swallowed.

"A-are you crazy?" I began, exhaling a shaky gust of air. "What did you just wake up this morning thinking you wanted to get married and I was the first person that came to mind?" I backed away from him and pinched the bridge of my nose. When I collected myself, I looked back up at him and spoke in a smooth manner. "The only actual form of 'communication' we've had in our 'relationship' has been pillow talk—right before you throw your close back on and kiss me goodbye. And now suddenly you want to get married!"

I couldn't believe I was having this discussion with him! Ranger of all people! And not only that but I was so distracted by this sudden notion that I hadn't realized I was saying all of my personal matters in front of a priest. But that didn't seem to matter right then. Right now all I was concerned about was my future. One Ranger was offering right in front of me on a silver plate. But what to do?

I couldn't look at him. I could feel his gaze upon me—I could practically feel his withdrawal from my rejection. I didn't like this reaction any better. I didn't want him to shut me out and back away—and yet here I was denying him. The man frigging drove me nuts!

I chanced a glance at him and found I was right. He had on his cold, harsh, blank face—his eyes blank as he stared passed my head refusing to meet my stare. Frustration crept up my spine as I held in the need to shake him senseless.

"Gahhh! What you do to me!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to him. Stepping up to him I reached up on my tipy-toes and pulled his face down to mine so we were eye level.

"Tell me why I should marry you—how can I know this is going to work," I whispered to him.

His eyes seemed to soften as he continued to stare into my gaze. "Nothing in life is a guarantee babe—all I'm sure about is that you'll have my heart and loyalty for as long as you'll have it," he declared, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

My heart melted with his declaration and I fought to keep my tears at bay. It has been one hell of a night!

"But what about kids?" I asked him.

He pulled back to stand up strait, but we still were bound from hip on down. "What about them?" he replied.

"Say I want one someday" I challenged, crossing my arms looking up at him.

Ranger gave a slight smirk then looked past my eyes to my stomach. "Then that can be arranged—I like the idea of you swollen with my baby"

A swarm of heat pooled in my lower belly as I pictured myself with his child. Guess I liked that idea too—but that was beside the point. "Ranger," I began "we haven't ever discussed these things, that's not a way to start a marriage. I'm not going to base it just on that fact that we love each other—I need more."

He eyed me fixedly. "Babe, this is why you and I are good together. We're not like other couples—we don't have to question each other's motives, or second guess each other."

"B-but this is so random, s-so sudden…how can you be so sure?" I asked earnestly, looking deeply into his eyes.

He didn't pause or hesitate when he replied. "I've never been so sure of something—of you—in my whole life."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "We're going to do this babe," he said, holding my face between his palms, " and it's going to be good."

I smiled then.

So I figured, what the heck…why not get married now? Besides, I wouldn't have to put up with all the fuss of wedding plans and put up with my family. I could just show up to dinner one night and make a _surprise_ announcement of my _surprise_ marriage. Sure, they'd all stare at me like I grew a second head, but at least they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Plus, my mom would have no influence over me—this would be all my decision.

Rock on!

"Okay," I said with a shrug, "I'm in."

I smiled up at him and his eyes light up and I began to feel all giddy inside. Stupid I know, but I've never felt so certain about something so spontaneous…that makes sense right? None of this really does, but I knew this was right. He was right. We were right.

_The End (:_


	3. Author's NoteContinuation

So a little notice for you—I'm starting a second part to this story. It's called **Honeymoon Over. **It's a continuation of Steph and Ranger's life after they are married. It's about a week after this small story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'd appreciate it if you gave it a go! Oh and please let me know what you think of it and where you'd like to see it go. Thanks!


End file.
